1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manifold and valve block assembly, and more particularly pertains to a manifold and valve block assembly for a bottle washer designed particularly for plastic returnable bottles. The manifold and valve block assembly provides for the successive supply of a plurality of different cleansing and sanitizing solutions, and also air for residual fluid removal to an internal spray nozzle positioned within a bottle being cleaned, and also optionally to spray nozzles positioned externally of the bottle. The internal spray nozzle is mounted on a lance which is driven by different fluids between a fully retracted position within the valve block assembly and a fully extended position in which the nozzle is positioned within a bottle being cleaned.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Existing returnable bottle washers depend upon dragging bottles, held loosely by carriers, through large soaking tanks of hot caustic solution. In contrast thereto, the bottle washer disclosed herein, which includes as one component the manifold and valve block assembly of the present invention, positively holds each bottle and utilizes spray impingement to clean the bottles. This approach increases the life of the plastic returnable bottle by reducing scuffing, stress cracking and shrinking caused by traditional bottle washers. Additionally, the present invention should reduce costs associated with washing by improving line efficiency, and reducing floor area, chemical costs, and utility costs. The present invention also provides for inserting the nozzle into the bottle, and recycling of the cleaning solutions.